


Sun, Moon, Eclipse

by zora (nico_neo)



Series: Hooked On A Feeling [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Unrequited Love, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/zora
Summary: When Atsumu was seventeen, he fell in love with the sun.When he was twenty three, he met the sun again, and the sun became his.But when Atsumu was twenty three, he also fell in love with the moon.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Hooked On A Feeling [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843684
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	Sun, Moon, Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is~ I've written that a few weeks ago, it has been waiting to be posted since then lol
> 
> I teased that in the last osaaka i posted, but you don't have to read to understand this one, nor do you have to read all the other works of the series, i tried to make it as standalone as it could be lol  
> Though, if you're curious about the universe and wanna read more, then feel free to read the works in the series \o/
> 
> Here's the  
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/61CUIDz6oXy2geDfoSpjKb?si=fXbm70S4TJOStWCdVeJP1Q)  
> I really suggest you listen to it while reading because it depicts atsumu's character growth throughout the whole fic (don't feel pressured tho!)  
> Enjoy! <3

Atsumu is not, what was the word Osamu used again... pining! 

Atsumu is not pining for the allegory of sunshine he met back at nationals during his high school years. Absolutely not.

Spoiler, brought by his dear twin at the end of one of Atsumu’s endless rants one night after a Jackals practice, he totally is.

In other words, Atsumu is fucked.

  
  
  


_I’ll toss to ya, one day._ That’s what he said to Shouyou, that day. Literally the first and last thing he said. Well, that year at least. Because - and Osamu liked to rub that at his face whenever he could - the next year, he was too entranced with Hinata’s beauty - and technique, Miya, and technique - to utter a word. And when they shook hands? Yes, Atsumu died. 

He moped, too. Because he was a third year. Nationals were over for him. He won’t have a chance anymore, it was his last. He won’t see Shouyou anymore. Won’t play against him anymore. And because Miya is a dumbass, he didn’t even ask for a phone number. Atsumu sometimes tends to believe Osamu when his brother tells him he’s the one who inherited the brain cells and not Atsumu. Well, it depends on the subject. But right now? Atsumu was totally ready to revoke his “I’m the older twin, respect me” argument to agree with his younger brother.

But, fate, destiny, Mother Nature or whatever that is holy seemed to be on his side. Or pitying him and liked to see him suffer. Because, a few years later - seven years, precisely - he met Hinata again. When the sun itself joined the chaos of the asteroid field that was their team. One thing that Atsumu could proudly say, now, is that he kept his promise. He promised Shouyou he'd toss to him. And now, he does. He rubbed it to Osamu’s face for weeks, like the little shit he was. And Osamu, being the _mean_ little shit he was, liked to shatter Atsumu’s pride by reminding him how _pining_ he is. Because yes, Atsumu was still pining. And it didn’t really occur to him he still was until Hinata bursted into the practice room doors for his first morning practice with them. You see, Atsumu tried to come to terms with the fact he’ll never see Shouyou again after Nationals. First, because Japan is _huge_ and what was the percentage of the chance and probability that Hinata tried out for _his_ team? Yes. Second, though he crossed that one off pretty quickly, what if Hinata didn’t pursue volleyball after high school? Just like Osamu did. 

In the end, scratch all of that because he was right since the beginning anyway. Atsumu: one, whoever clowned him: zero. 

That plus the fact Hinata was living with him as some kind of roommate, definitely didn’t help his crush, though. Then again, he thinks he’s doing a good job acting like he’s not dying inside whenever Shouyou would smile at him, or beam when Atsumu’s toss will end perfectly in his palm and score a point.

Spoiler again, he apparently doesn’t. And it had to be Sakusa - Sakusa! -pointing it out to him, of all people.

“You’re hurting my eyes and brain, Miya,” he said to him, after Hinata had high fived Atsumu after a particular good toss - not that his tosses were lame, his tosses were always _good_. 

“It’s ya who hurt my eyes whenever you’re wearing yer ugly high school jacket, Omi Omi,” Atsumu retorted. And really, why the fuck was Sakusa still wearing that neon monstrosity? They had a jacket of their own team, and it rocks!

“Your hair hurts my eyes too, but do I attack you about it?” Kiyoomi countered back. “Stop bringing my jacket into this and do something about Hinata.”

Well, that rendered Atsumu speechless. And it doesn’t happen often, so it was something to mark down. Maybe do a national holiday out of it. “What?”

Kiyoomi just looked at him as if he was a mere bug crawling on a plant leaf, bored, unimpressed. Atsumu gained his composure back and grinned. Because, no, he was not letting a former highlighter win this. “Are ya jealous, Omi-kun?” he cooed, honey dripping from his voice.

Sakusa just rolled his eyes. “No, I’m just tired of seeing your ugly face getting even uglier with all the sparkles shimmering around it whenever Hinata will do the simplest thing as drinking water.”

Hey, Atsumu wished he was that water bottle.

“Aw,” he brought his face closer to Sakusa’s who naturally took a step back and moved around him to walk to the locker room. “Omi-kun finds me pretty!”

“Wash your ears, I absolutely didn’t say that.”

Atsumu will get over it.

  
  
  


Atsumu does not get over it.

If his head was full of volleyball thoughts and a quarter Shouyou, now it was full Shouyou. And he couldn’t help but just… admire him. Or, in Osamu’s words: creepy stare at him. But if Hinata only smiled widely at him whenever he did, it wasn’t creepy, right? It wasn’t creepy to watch every action and gesture of the smaller man, taking in his tanned skin thanks to his stay and the hours spent in the Brazilian sun, the way his legs muscles would flex whenever he received the ball, the way the ones in his arms would stretch when he was ready to hit one of Atsumu’s toss. To simply be _entranced_ by Shouyou and the light igniting and following him everywhere he goes, to acknowledge that he had grown as both a player and personally? 

Okay, maybe it was lowkey creepy. But Atsumu couldn’t help it. That’s the effect Hinata had on him. Luring him in his rays until Atsumu would go blind. Just like Icarus burning his wings when he was too close to the sun. Because, in the end, that was Atsumu’s story. Hinata was the sun and he was Icarus, wanting to get closer and closer. But, in Atsumu’s tale, he didn’t get too close. Not because he was afraid to get his wings burnt, or his eyes blinded. But because it was safer. Looking from afar, trying to stay reasonable. The thing is, Atsumu wasn’t rational. Atsumu was selfish. And if he had to stay looking at the sun all his life for that, without getting any closer than the indirect touch of their fingers thanks to his tosses, then so be it.

“That’s,” Osamu said, putting his cup of coffee on the coffee table of his apartment and looking at Atsumu as if he was the dumbest moron alive. “totally dumb. Did ya really lose the few brain cells ya have?”

“I don’t see why yer saying it’s dumb,” Atsumu complained. “I’m fine just looking from afar.”

“That’s what’s dumb,” Osamu pointed out. “You’ve been crushing on him since high school, and when ya finally have a chance to catch back yer dumbassery from then, ya don’t do anything. What the fuck?”

“What if it fucks everything up, ‘Samu?” the older asked, slumping against the backrest of the couch. His twin snickered.

“Since when are ya scared of that?”

Atsumu threw a cushion at him. Little shit.

“For real, though,” Osamu added, the red cushion Atsumu had thrown now resting on his lap. “What do ya have to lose? You’ve waited almost a decade, don’t ya think it’s time to have closure or somethin’?”

Atsumu hated when Osamu was right. But he was stubborn, so he won’t tell Osamu that.

“I’m the older twin,” he said, instead. “I should be the one giving ya advice.”

“We were conceived at the same time, so technically no one is older.”

Atsumu put him in a headlock. 

  
  
  


The thing is, Hinata is so bright Atsumu will definitely end up burnt. One way or another. So, maybe that’s why he stayed selfish, even after his talk with his brother. And Sakusa’s glares. But again, Atsumu was selfish. If he was acting this way more for himself or for his pride, though, remained to be explained.

“You’re really a moron,” Sakusa said to him, as they walked out of practice. 

“Wow, thanks Omi,” Atsumu feigned the hurt. He was used to being called a moron, people needed to step up their game.

“I knew you were an idiot,” Kiyoomi continued, unbothered. He was wearing a mask, like usual, and Atsumu really wondered how he wasn’t _dying_ or suffocating because of the summer heat with that on his face. “But I didn’t think you were _that much_ of an idiot.”

Oh, another jab at his ego. 

“Well,” he quipped, looking at his teammate. “If I am such an idiot, Omi Omi, explain to me what I did, then.”

“That’s the thing, you didn’t do anything.”

And with that, he left further away as Atsumu stopped, brows creased in confusion. 

  
  
  


“He’s weird,” 

“No,” Osamu denied. “Just like me, he’s tired of yer bullshits.”

“Can’t ya just let me live?!”

“Not when you’re just making a fool of yerself and being a moron just because of some misplaced pride.” Osamu sipped on his tea.

“It’s not pride,” Atsumu countered.

“What is it then?”

He didn’t know. Pride, fear… Something like that. Osamu sighed next to him.

“Ya don’t have anything to lose. Seven years is a long time, it’s better to feel remorse than to have regrets.”

Atsumu could never regret meeting Shouyou Hinata. What he could regret, though, was maybe not trying to make Shouyou Hinata his. 

“I promised him I’ll toss to him, one day,” Atsumu recounted.

“Yeah,” Osamu agreed. “I was there, it was lame.”

“And I fulfilled my promise,” the blonde went on. Osamu didn’t answer, but Atsumu knew he was listening. “All this time I hanged on that. And now it’s in the palm of my hand.” he looked at the white ceiling of Osamu’s apartment. “I’m holding the sun in my hand, ‘Samu.” he lifted a calloused hand in front of his face and stared at it. “And I’m afraid that if I hold it too tight it’ll slip away.”

  
  
  


It wasn’t hard to love Hinata. Even when you don’t know him, his constant radiant mood could break any cloudy wall inside of you. You were just enthralled by Shouyou, it was his power. Meaning it wasn’t hard for Atsumu to fall for the younger. The harder part was to stand back up.

Apparently, he just needed a little - a big and final - push. And it came in the force of a simple text.

**Osamu little shit**

_Don’t come by tonight if you planned to do so [12:30pm]_

_Hello dear brother, yes I’m good, what about you? [12:30pm]_

_Also, why? Lowkey rude [12:31pm]_

_Akaashi’s coming for dinner tonight [12:31pm]_

_Don’t. Come. [12:31pm]_

_WHAT THE FUCK???? [12:32pm]_

Atsumu pressed the call button, his brother answered at the first ring, with a sigh.

“What?” he grumbled.

“What the fuck?” Atsumu echoed his last text. “What do you mean yer eating with Keiji? When?”

“Did ya even read my texts? Tonight. And yes, Keiji.”

“I meant since when, ya dipshit.”

“None of yer business,” Osamu answered. And Atsumu could _feel_ he rolled his eyes at him behind his phone. “I’m not an idiot like you.”

“You are an idiot, our DNA is carbon copy.” Atsumu retorted.

“Let me rephrase then, I’m not an idiot who’s been pinin’ for the same guy for seven years and who’s doing nothin’ about it and probably losing his chances because I’m a dumbass.” and with that, Osamu hung up, leaving Atsumu staring at his phone screen.

 _Losing his chance_ , it echoed in Atsumu’s head like a mantra. 

“Keiji is having dinner with Osamu?” Bokuto piped in, eyes shining with stars. Hinata turned his head towards them as that, his expression mirroring Bokuto’s. They looked like a father and a son.

“So cool!” he beamed. 

_Losing his chance_.

He was certainly not losing to Osamu in having a happier life. 

When Hinata turned around again to resume training, Atsumu threw his phone back on the floor, near his water bottle and stood up. Kiyoomi and Koutarou looked at him curiously, but he paid them no mind, trotting to where the sun was. “Shouyou!” he called him.

The wing spiker turned around, blinding Atsumu, beautiful. But the setter didn’t back down, and walked closer. It didn’t burn like he thought it would.

“Are ya free tonight?” Atsumu asked, and when Shoyou nodded, he proceeded. “Do ya want to get dinner?”

And Hinata smiled, as if he knew. As if he had been waiting. Waiting for the man who would dare come close to the sun. And Atsumu smiled back.

“Thank god, finally!” Bokuto shouted. 

Yeah, finally, Atsumu thought.

  
  
  
  


One date turned into a second one - with Bokuto reminding Atsumu that his twin already got to make out with Keiji - and then a third one. Being a pro volleyball player was exhausting and didn’t allow much free time during the week, so they settled for it on a Saturday. Pushing the friends hangout to next time. They were going bowling and Atsumu should _not_ be stressing himself about what to wear. Because they were going _bowling_. Not meeting Queen Elizabeth II.

**Omi-Omi**

_Black jeans or the beige one? [1:58pm]_

_Why are you contacting me? [2:00pm]_

_Just help me, Omi-Omi! [2:00pm]_

_You look good in both Miya, choose yourself and stop hassling me. [2:01pm]_

_Did you just say I look good? [2:01pm]_

_[Read 2:02pm]_

Atsumu didn’t confess in the middle of the bowling alley. Though he had thought about it because he felt the _need_ to say it whenever Shoyou smiled at him, or when he laughed because Atsumu was actually shit at bowling. No, he didn’t do it in the middle of the bowling alley. He did it in the middle and fresh temperature of their shared apartment. And the more Atsumu thought about it, the more he agreed he was an idiot. Because a lot of Hinata’s gestures since living with him - another spur of the moment suggestion Atsumu made when Shouyou joined the Jackals and needed a place to live - made so much sense, now. Shouyou’s longing looks, his shy smiles or his rosy cheeks. The tension that was residing between them since the beginning. But Atsumu was too dense and blind to see.

So, when finally he uttered the words, Shouyou laughed. Not mocking. Relieved, free. Glowing.

“Took you long enough,” he said fondly. And when he looked at Atsumu, his wings didn’t burn anymore. “I like you too.”

When he kissed Shouyou and could finally taste the sun, Atsumu thought about how Icarus should have used titanium wings. 

  
  
  


You’d think that everything fell into place after that. And, yes, it did. Everything felt right and natural. Everything was great. Shouyou was his and he was Shouyou’s. 

But Atsumu felt like something was missing. Something… something. He was happy, he really was. But… not wholly. And Atsumu didn’t know what was lacking. 

He banged his head on the wooden counter of Osamu’s shop.

“What did my counter even do to ya?”

“It’s a counter, Samu,” Atsumu sighed. “Something’s lacking.”

Osamu sent him a lost glare, wiping the glasses clean.

“I got together with Shouyou, which is amazing, it’s great and I love him but…” he sighed again, straightening up. “I feel like I’m missing something. And I’ve been feeling like that for a little less than a year.”

“Are ya not sexually satisfied?”

Atsumu threw a spare dish towel at his twin’s face, Osamu only snickered. “What the fuck?!”

“Thinking too much is a foreign concept to ya, I’m sparing yer brain.”

“Give me a little credit!”

Osamu turned around, his back to his brother as he could hear his twin’s brain gears squeaking from too much thinking. “Have ya talked to Shouyou about this?”

Atsumu shook his head. “No.”

“Maybe ya should.” Osamu advised.

“It’s not about Shouyou, though…” the setter mused. “It’s…” he didn’t know.

“I still think ya should talk about it with him,” Osamu repeated, a plate of onigiri in hand. He handed it to Atsumu. “Maybe he’s feeling it too.”

“Did it ever happen to ya and Keiji?” Atsumu asked as he bit into his first onigiri. Salmon.

“No,” Osamu smiled. That fond smile he had whenever he talked about his boyfriend. Atsumu thinks he looks like an idiot, like this. “But we _talk_.”

  
  
  


It struck Atsumu like a lightning bolt striking an electric pole during a thunderstorm. When they did a 3 on 3 at practice that night. He was teaming with Shouyou and Kiyoomi, against Bokuto, Meian and Inunaki. It crashed on Atsumu like a wave would crash on a boat during a storm.

The three of them. Atsumu, Shoyou and Kiyoomi. The way they connected, through the game, but also outside. Even if Sakusa seemed disinterested, Atsumu never missed the smiles taking place on his face whenever he was around Hinata. Miya got the scowls but that’s how their whole relationship was. Atsumu getting a scowl from Kiyoomi was the Miya equivalent of Shouyou getting a smile. Hinata making sure Sakusa was feeling alright after a game or during a too-much interaction moment. Sakusa offering Miya a water bottle with his usual blasé face. Miya getting the best out of them on the court and then making sure they were stretching correctly. 

Atsumu, sometimes thinking about how Kiyoomi should be with them on hangout Saturdays or dinner nights.

It dropped on Atsumu like a sudden summer rain at night.

Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi was the missing piece.

If Hinata was the sun, Sakusa was the moon. And Atsumu needed both of them for the eclipse to be total. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Sunshine,” Atsumu called Hinata, as the shorter male was bringing his glass of water back in the kitchen. Miya was sitting on the beige couch of their living room, a drama airing on TV as a background noise to the comfortable ambiance of their now finished dinner.

“Hm?”

He waited for Shouyou to sit back down next to him on the couch to continue. “I need to tell ya somethin’.”

Hinata perked up. “Oh! Me too!”

Atsumu chuckled. “At the same time?” Shouyou nodded and he counted down.

“I have a crush on Omi-Omi.”

“I have a crush on Sakusa.”

They looked at each other with wide eyes. 

_Oh._

“Don’t get me wrong, though!” Hinata was quick to add. “I love you! But… I just… felt like something - someone - was missing, all this time? If that makes sense. And then I just… realized that I don’t feel that way when I’m with you and Omi-san.”

Atsumu couldn’t help but grab Shouyou’s face and _kiss_ him.

“Are you okay?”

“More than okay,” he chuckled. He was relieved. Damn, that means Osamu was right _again_. “I’m just glad. Because I feel the same way.”

Sunlight came out of Hinata’s smile, making Atsumu warm. 

“What do we do, though?” Shouyou asked. And he sounded so unsure and anxious Atsumu couldn’t do anything but kiss him again, trying to convey peace and reassurance. Hinata’s arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled him closer so he could sit on his lap. Atsumu’s arms resting on Shouyou’s waist. When they pulled apart, he put his head on the wing spiker’s shoulder.

“Let’s talk to him.”

  
  
  


It happened a few days later, after the evening practice. Sakusa was about to leave for the locker room when Hinata called him. “Omi-san!”

Kiyoomi turned around, water bottle clutched in his hand and an eyebrow raised. His face was glistening with sweat and Atsumu wondered since when he started thinking Sakusa was beautiful, in another way than a universal acknowledgment. 

“Do you want to get dinner with Atsumu and I?” Shouyou asked, genuine. 

Sakusa looked at both of them warily, brows creased.

“What’s the occasion?” he asked, his frown not leaving his face.

“Oh come on,” Atsumu piped in, a fox-like grin on his face. Because that’s what Atsumu was, in the end. A fox. “Do we need to have a reason to want to get dinner with ya, Omi Omi?”

Kiyoomi looked at both of them cautiously one last time before sighing. “Okay,” he gave in. “But you both better take a shower.”

Hinata beamed next to him at the same time Atsumu raised his fists in the air, like a kid winning his first points at an arcade game. Kiyoomi’s lips quirk upward. And Atsumu saw moonlights. 

  
  


Atsumu thought about going to _Onigiri Miya_ but decided he really didn’t want to see his twin’s mocking face right now, so they decided to go to this traditional restaurant not far from his and Hinata’s apartment. The summer nights were fresher than the burning days, and Atsumu relinquished in the feeling of the cool evening wind against his face and being with his two celestial bodies. Sun and Moon. 

They ordered - sushi for Atsumu, udon for Shouyou and soba for Kiyoomi - and Sakusa looked - _glared_ Atsumu’s brain supplied - at them, his mask was hiding his mouth but Atsumu was sure his lips were a thin line. 

“So,” he began. “What’s the real reason?” he asked.

Atsumu lied. “No reason, like we told ya.”

“You might be good at lying Miya,” Sakusa snickered and motioned to Shouyou with his head. “But Hinata can’t.”

“Hey!” 

Hinata deflated a bit but he was so bubbly - and maybe nervous - that it passed him quickly.

“You looked way too excited for a simple dinner,” Kiyoomi explained. And maybe Atsumu had auditive hallucinations but he’s pretty sure Sakusa’s voice turned softer. It didn’t last though, as he scowled at the setter. “So?”

“Why do ya only glare at me?” Atsumu complained.

“Because you’re annoying.”

“Yer hurting me, Omi-Omi.”

“Okay.”

Hinata watched the exchange back and forth, a comfortable smile resting on his lips. Yeah, it definitely felt right. 

“Omi-san,” he called the taller man - and stopped their little quarrel at the same time. Shouyou looked at Atsumu for confirmation. His boyfriend nodded. “Atsumu and I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Kiyoomi didn’t answer and waited. Hinata fidgeted a bit on his chair. “Hum…” 

Atsumu grabbed his hand, on his lap, and looked back at the taller wing spiker. “We like you.” he unveiled. Straightforward. There was no point in beating around the bush with Kiyoomi, anyway.

Kiyoomi, who’s eyes widened above his mask, and who’s body Atsumu saw tense under his shirt, only uttered a simple word. “What?”

“We like you,” Hinata repeated, looking relieved that Atsumu had dropped the bomb. “We were talking about how we were feeling something was missing whenever we were together.” he explained. His own body had slightly tensed and Miya saw the worry in his eyes. He squeezed his hand and looked back at Sakusa, who hadn’t moved. His gaze was unfocused, and Atsumu wondered if he was even hearing them. “And we both came to the realization we didn’t feel that way when we were with you. And _I_ realized it’s because I have a crush on you, and then Atsumu said he does too -”

“No.” Kiyoomi cut him off.

That made Hinata stop and look at him, shocked.

“What da ya mean, no?” Atsumu asked, slightly defensive. 

“I mean no,” Sakusa chuckled. But Atsumu _felt_ it was not a mocking or teasing chuckle. It was a nervous, preventive one. “You don’t feel that way about me. You’re searching for some experience in your couple and that’s totally valid and I don’t have anything to say about it. But you don’t _feel_ anything towards me. It’s a ploy.” he took some yen out of his pocket and threw it on the table before standing up. “Enjoy the meal.” he added before leaving.

“Wait, Omi!” Atsumu called him. He looked quickly at Hinata, who nodded, before trotting after the other man. “Omi-kun!” he called again as he exited the restaurant. Kiyoomi had stopped. He turned back to look at him, and that made Atsumu stop dead in his tracks. The dark, deep sombre eyes facing Atsumu were full of hurt, full of ache. A bit of outrage too, the feeling of being played. “Omi…”

“It’s all a game to you, Miya?” Sakusa spat. Atsumu could feel his venom entering his pores. “It’s the same as lurring the opponent and then setting to another player during a game?” he snickered. 

“What do you mean?” and Atsumu was genuine. He didn’t know what Kiyoomi was talking about. Sakusa glared.

“You spend months complaining, then you _finally_ get with Hinata and when it’s done and I think that maybe I can _finally_ get over it, you come back?”

 _Get over it_? Did Kiyoomi-

Atsumu wanted to answer, but Sakusa prevented him from doing so by turning his back to him again. 

“He’s waiting for you, go back.”

Miya could only watch his teammate’s retreating figure in the dark, shoulders slumped and the uncomfortable feeling of his heart aching.

  
  
  


“I don’t want to inspect what's not really my business, but,” Koutarou told them the next day, during a water break. “Why does Sakusa seem more gloomy than usual?”

Hinata just looked in the direction of the wing spiker, sadly. Atsumu just ducked his head and played with the hem of his shirt.

 _You should talk to him._ Osamu had told him the night before, when Atsumu called him. _Be honest_.

Atsumu got up, ruffled Shouyou’s hair when doing so and walked in the direction of Sakusa. The taller male was drinking from his water bottle when Miya stopped in front of him. They were in a corner of the gymnasium, so Atsumu didn’t bother taking him somewhere else. 

“Can we talk?” he asked.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Sakusa replied.

“I think there’s a lot to say, Omi Omi,” Atsumu sighed. Kiyoomi just looked at him, face unreadable. “Listen, what we said yesterday night. What _I_ said, I mean it. It’s not whatever weird thing you put in yer head.” he tried to knock his knuckles against his teammate’s head, but his hand was swat away. He smiled. “I like you, Omi Omi. Shouyou likes you. I like both of you. I’m being honest.” he looked at Kiyoomi in the eyes. “Now, I need you to be honest as well.”

Sakusa took a breath, and exhaled loudly. And Atsumu thought it was the only answer he’ll get, but Kiyoomi looked in the direction of Hinata, who was looking at them from the corner of his eyes, fidgeting lightly. He was talking with Bokuto. “I liked you.” Kiyoomi finally said, looking back at Atsumu.

He raised an eyebrow. “Liked?”

“I still do,” Sakusa precised. “But I tried to give myself a reason.” he swiftly looked at Hinata again. “And then you turn up out of the blue, again. Not only just you, but both of you.” Atsumu saw the muscles in his jaw move as Kiyoomi clenched and unclenched it. “So, if you want me to be honest, Miya, I like you. And I think you’re a fucking idiot.”

“Why did ya leave yesterday, then?” Atsumu asked, voice way too small for his own liking. He internally cringed. 

“I just told you that,” Sakusa rolled his eyes. “Because you’re a moron. And if I’ve stayed I don’t know if I would have punched you - because I was really getting over it, Miya - or if I would have kissed you.”

“And now? What do ya want to do?” Atsumu asked, a smirk back on his face, any doubts vanished with Sakusa’s last sentence. “Kiss me or punch me?”

“Both, probably.” Kiyoomi answered before leaning in and meeting Atsumu’s lips with his. He heard Hinata’s exclamation more than he saw it. 

And Atsumu thought, if Shouyou’s kisses taste like fire burning and sunshine falling on your face, Kiyoomi’s taste like the deep silver of moon rocks and night glow. 

Atsumu smiled when they pulled away, and he saw Hinata running to them in the corner of his eyes. He looked at Sakusa, both their cheeks flushed a light pink. 

“What about Shouyou…?”

Kiyoomi huffed, soft and fond as he looked at the approaching wing spiker. His smile was back on his lips and Atsumu couldn’t look away. Shining moon in the night sky. “It wasn’t hard.” he said, and looked back at the setter. He punched him on the side of his stomach - yet, not to hurt.

And, as Shouyou reached them, beaming, Atsumu felt truly complete for the first time since Osamu quitted volleyball. 

  
  
  
  


You would think accommodating their already existent couple to include Sakusa would be weird or difficult. But it wasn’t. Just like Kiyoomi falling for Shouyou. Because everything they first did at two and now do as three only feels right. Each piece slotted together perfectly. Puzzle completed. The only thing they couldn’t change was their living space. Atsumu and Shouyou already lived together but Kiyoomi had an apartment in Ebisu. Sure, they could live together. But they weren’t there, yet. So, they took turns. Every other time to Sakusa’s and every other time to Miya and Hinata’s. Though, it was Kiyoomi who was coming most of the time. Not that the two other minded, really. 

It was summer, meaning their off season started recently, and Atsumu felt like traveling around. And spending the summer with his boyfriends seemed like a _perfect idea_. 

“What do ya say about goin’ to the beach?” he said, one evening. Shouyou glowed when he lifted his head up from where he was scrolling on his phone from his place on the floor while Kiyoomi was seated next to Atsumu, absentmindedly watching the news on TV. The taller looked at him.

“You just have random ideas like that all the time or were you actually thinking about it?” Kiyoomi teased.

“It’s summer Omi-Omi!” 

“Can we go?” Hinata was practically bouncing on the floor.

Miya looked back at Sakusa, triumphantly. Though, even if his eyes held pride, it also held the softness he only beared with them. 

“It’s alright to say no, Omi-san.” Hinata assured, picking up on the internal turmoil taking place in their boyfriend. “We can always do something else!”

Kiyoomi’s traits softened as he looked at Hinata, and the corner of his lips lifted up. “No, it’s alright.” he said. He looked back at Atsumu. “Where do you want to go?”

“Nishikinohama beach!”

Shouyou got up from the floor with a happy scream and wrapped his arms around Sakusa, who didn’t flinch and simply welcomed the shorter male in his arms and on his lap. Hinata kissed his uncovered mouth and grinned. Atsumu looked at them in awe. It will never beat the day he saw his two boyfriends kiss for the first time, though. A few days after his and Kiyoomi’s first kiss, the latter had come to their apartment, proposing dinner with the underlying _need_ of having a discussion, the three of them. Later in the evening, when Shouyou had looked at Sakusa in the eyes, to say that he liked him - that he liked them both - and that he hoped they all could try together, and that Kiyoomi’s answer was to cup his cheeks and kiss him square on the mouth, making Hinata melt and squeak into the taller’s arms, it did things to Atsumu.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Shouyou kissing his cheek. The younger chuckled when he blinked. “What were you thinking about?”

“When you two first kissed and how hot that was.” he answered honestly. Hinata blushed lightly, resting his head against Kiyoomi’s as the wing spiker huffed.

“Smooth, Miya, smooth.”

“That’s the truth!” he whined.

He didn’t mind Kiyoomi shutting him up by kissing him one bit.

  
  
  
  
  


Atsumu promises, he absolutely didn’t plan this. Because if he had, he wouldn’t have planned it to begin with. 

“Are ya kiddin’ me?” Osamu said, looking at his brother deadpanned and ready to bury himself six feet underground.

“Are _ya_ kiddin’ _me_?!” Atsumu echoed.

Of all beaches nearing Osaka, his brother had to come to the one he was also going to.

“No, that’s ya,” Osamu countered. “I told ya we were going ‘here for _Keiji and I’s_ anniversary. Do ya miss me that much?”

“Akaashi-san! Osamu-san!” Hinata called from a bit further away, where he was with Sakusa to settle their towels, waving at them. 

Akaashi and Miya waved back at him, but Osamu quickly glared back at his twin. Keiji just chuckled next to Osamu and squeezed his hand. “It’s alright, let’s just spend the day together.” he suggested.

The twins eventually gave in, and who was Atsumu to say no when Hinata was already talking excitedly with Osamu and Keiji as if it’s been three years he hadn’t seen them? Kiyoomi came next to him, hands in the pocket of his swimming shorts. Atsumu smiled at him. And took in the moment to _stare_ at his boyfriend’s perfectly defined abs and chest.

“First one in the water, Omi-kun?”

“Run there by yourself.” Sakusa grumbled and turned around, ready to go back to the blanket they had settled on the sand when Atsumu’s arms wrapped around his waist, balancing them around for a second before they got their balance back. Kiyoomi sighed but didn’t move as Atsumu rested his chin on his shoulder. They faced the turquoise water in silence, the slight breeze of wind caressing their skin. Atsumu’s gaze went down to his boyfriend’s arms, admiring the little moles there and there on his skin. When he settled his eyes back in front of him, he saw Osamu hauling Keiji across his shoulders and running to the water like a madman. Atsumu laughed.

“Ya sure you don’t want to do that?” he teased.

“I’m fine on the floor,” Kiyoomi answered. “But I know someone who would like to.” he turned his head where Shouyou was, looking at Osamu and Keiji - who had now fallen in the water - while laughing. He was slightly bouncing on the ball of his feet. Miya chuckled, murmuring an “alright, alright” under his breath. He kissed Kiyoomi’s cheek before silently making his way behind the boy representing the sun. When he was close enough, Atsumu hoisted him on one of his shoulders, trapping his legs in his arms and began to run to the salted water, Hinata’s laughter in his ears. 

The moon silently followed them until he was ankle deep in the turquoise blue water, caring and observing, always.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! \o/
> 
> There's one more osaaka part before the series end (i didn't plan to make it that long at the beginning help me). It'll be posted during osaaka week!
> 
> Comments and kudos are my serotonin boost!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bokutowantsyou)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/bokutowantsyou)   
> 


End file.
